


When in Rome

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Other, Post-Chosen, Propositions, Threesome, threesome implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander doesn't want to hear about Dawn's sexy escapades.  Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Chosen, going on the whole "Buffy in Rome" thing that was briefly canon.

"And then we--" she started to say eagerly.

"Oh my god, _no_ ," he protested. "Okay, I'm glad I'm in town, and you can tell me about your date in person. So go ahead, tell me how cute he is, tell me all the romantic things he said. But what makes you think it's okay to tell me all about your sexy escapades?"

"Because you're a guy, and guys talk to each other about sex all the time," she explained.

He covered his face with his hands. "Not that I don't appreciate you trying to get all buddy-buddy with me, especially since we haven't gotten to hang out in a while. But see, Dawnie, there's a funny effect that happens when the person who is talking to the guy is a girl..."

"Fine," she said with exaggeration. "If you can't handle it --"

"I can handle it!" he said in a near-yelp. "Just -- not from any of you, Buffy or Willow or --" He grew thoughtful. "Well, maybe Willow. On account of the girl-on-girl...be-spelling."

"And you think I'm all pervy just because I slept with two guys at once," she pointed out.

"Not wanting to know specifics," he groaned. Then he blinked. "Oh my god. Where did the other guy come from?"

"We picked him up at the club," she explained, bouncing in her chair a little.

"No matter how many times you say different, Rome is a freaky, freaky place," he told her.

"So. Do you want to?"

He looked at her, clearly flummoxed. "Want to what?"

"Want to come to a club with me tonight, and pick up another guy so we can all have sex?"

"Oh god," he said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Xander, you know I'm teasing you," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

He breathed out in relief. "You are?"

She smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Totally. We can definitely pick up another girl if that's better."


End file.
